Saison 4 Episode 65
À la recherche d’un groupe Fade in to the Blues plotting their valiant assault Chunchbite : en : Blargh blargh blargh, blargh. fr : Andy : en : Then after we cross the Burning Plaine of Honka Hill, we're gonna reach the Freezing Plains of Blarganthia. fr : Caboose : en : The Burning Plains are next to the Freezing Plains? I bet there's some pretty wet plains in between. fr : Tucker : en : This is so dumb, I'm not doing this. fr : Church : en : Hey, news flash, you don't have a choice. You're the one that picked up the sword and locked it to yourself fr : Tucker : en : I know! And I'm so used to picking up things, and not letting them get attached. ...I'm talkin' about women. fr : Church : en : I know, yes, I got it. fr : Tex : en : Don't worry Tucker, we're not gonna send you alone. fr : Tucker : en : You're coming with me Tex? fr : Tex : en : Me? Hell no! This is the first thing you wimps have done that actually sounds dangerous. fr : Tucker : en : Well I'm not goin' with Church, that guy's a worse fighter than I am. fr : Church : en : Well you're in luck then, because I'm not goin' either. fr : Tucker : en : What? Then who? fr : Caboose : en : ... fr : Tucker : en : No fuckin' way. I'm not goin' with him. fr : Caboose : en : Oh, oh, oh, I hope we meet a Cleric along the way. None of us knows how to heal. fr : Alien : en : Blarhun? fr : Andy : en : He says he's a healer. fr : Caboose : en : Oh good. fr : Andy : en : Heh heh, not really, they eat their wounded. Heh heh heh. fr : Caboose : en : Just like chiropractors. fr : Tucker : en : This is a joke, right, you're sending Caboose? What's wrong with you? fr : Church : en : What's wrong with me? I saw a chance to get rid of Caboose and I took it. There's nothin' wrong with me. fr : Caboose : en : Okay, so, um, Tucker is a fighter, uh, Crunchbite is the healer, and I am the powerful... and intelligent, wizard. Morphumax. fr : Andy : en : What the hell does that make me? fr : Caboose : en : You're the good looking and stealthy archer. fr : Andy : en : A bow and arrow- I don't have any arms, you freakin' moron! fr : Caboose : en : That is what makes you so stealthy. This is going to be the best party ever. fr : Tucker : en : I'm gonna fuckin' die. fr : Church : en : Hyeah I guess this is it Tuckeher. Nice knowin' ya. fr : Tucker : en : Hoh, you better hope that I don't die, 'cause if I do, you're the one taking care of my kids. fr : Church : en : You have kids? fr : Tucker : en : Heheh probably. Slice to Simmons and Sheila sieging the Salmon side's structure Sheila : en : Firing main cannon. fr : Simmons : en : Yeahah, take that. Suck it Blue- I mean Red! Suck it Blue-uh damn! Red! God, this is harder than I thought. fr : Grif : en : Hey Simmons, what the hell are you doing? fr : Simmons : en : What does it look like I'm doing, I'm attacking the Blue base. I mean the Red base, fuck! fr : Donut : en : Defense is established Sarge! A tank shell strikes Red Base Donut : en : Cancel that Sarge, defenses are destroyed. fr : Grif : en : Killing our own team huh, that's cool. Hey listen, how long do you expect this whole crazy thing to last? fr : Simmons : en : I'm not crazy Grif, you just wouldn't listen to me when I said there was a tank. fr : Grif : en : I listened to you. fr : Simmons : en : You told Sarge that there wasn't a tank. There it is, it's a tank! fr : Grif : en : Oh, you said listen to you, not agree with you. Yeah, I thought that joke was pretty funny, but now Donut's my manager and, everything kinda sucks now. fr : Simmons : en : Well too bad, 'cause this is what you get now you dumb blue bitch. Red bitch, fuck, you know what I mean! fr : Sheila : en : Firing main cannon. fr : Sarge : en : Great sodium chloride, there goes my chemistry set. fr : Grif : en : I don't think killing Sarge is much of a punishment for me. Just come back to the base man. I'll let you boss me around again. fr : Simmons : en : I don't know, I think you're just telling me what I wanna hear. fr : Grif : en : I am, see, it's just like old times! Come on buddy. fr : Simmons : en : Will you help me clean my armor? fr : Grif : en : How 'bout I promise to help you clean it, but then just convince Donut to do it later? fr : Simmons : en : Hah, good ol' Grif. fr : Sarge : en : Simmons, is that you? fr : Simmons : en : Yeah Sarge, but don't worry. We got- fr : Sarge : en : Simmons, I can understand your going crazy and seein' imaginary tanks! fr : Simmons : en : The tank is right there for the love of God. fr : Sarge : en : And I can obviously understand why you'd wanna attack your own base. fr : Simmons : en : You can? fr : Sarge : en : But painting yourself blue? Dear God man, doncha have any shame at all? fr : Grif : en : Hey Sarge, you should also note that he missed a coupla spots. fr : Sarge : en : Grif, what in Sam Hell are you doin' out there? At least Simmons has the intelligence to formulate a mutinous plan! fr : Simmons : en : Thank you Sir. I mean suck it Blue! God dammit, I mean Red. fr : Sarge : en : But you're a slothful idiot! Treason takes effort. I never expected this from you. fr : Grif : en : Aoh up yours. fr : Sarge : en : What was that? fr : Grif : en : Up yours Sir. fr : Sarge : en : That's better! Revenir à la page de la saison.